


How to Pass Biology 101

by brujsedbones



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Kinda, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Teacher-Student Relationship, hyunggu centric, hyunggu has a lil crush, shinwon and hyojong are teacher assistants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: “The semester is almost over. There aren’t many assignments I can give you before semester grades are due.”Hyunggu whined in frustration. “Please hyung. I’ll do anything to raise my grade.”Shinwon raised a single eyebrow. “Define anything.”





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunggu awkwardly peeked his head around the corner of his biology classroom. He was in search of his Professor, Professor Lee (“Just call me Hwitaek!” he had insisted), but he didn’t seem to be there. Who was there, though, was the Teacher’s Assistant, Ko Shinwon. Hyunggu guessed he would have to do.

The older male was sitting at the professor’s desk, his first few shirt buttons undone, probably not expecting any more students to come by. It was the end of the day. Hyunggu swallowed thickly, allowing his eyes to scan the expanse of his chest and collarbones. Shinwon seemed to be immersed in whatever he was doing, and he sucked the pad of his thumb between his lips in concentration. Hyunggu almost stopped breathing.

_Fuck, he is so hot._

He knocked on the door timidly. Shinwon’s head snapped up to where Hyunggu was standing, just beyond the threshold of  the classroom. He smiled at the younger while waving him in. Hyunggu shuffled in, closing the door behind him, and Shinwon tucked his pen behind his ear. Hyunggu sat at the desk in front of the professor’s, wanting to keep his distance until he could restrain himself. It wasn’t that he had no self control, but watching Shinwon hastily button his shirt back up, or do something equally as attractive (such as breathe) was sending his mind in a direction it shouldn’t be when talking to his biology TA about his grade.

“Hyunggu, what’s up?”

Hyunggu was failing biology. Besides the fact that asexual reproduction was  such a difficult concept to grasp, he could never see past his painfully attractive teacher. Shinwon was adorned with wide, doe-like eyes, dark brown hair and phenomenal bone structure, and it made hopelessly gay Hyunggu have the most difficult time concentrating. Biology was simultaneously his most and least favorite class.

“Shinwon hyung, I’m failing.”

“I know that,” Shinwon said, his pretty features arranging themselves into a frown. “You’re quite intelligent, and you have so much potential. I don’t know why you don’t use it.”

Hyunggu sighed. He didn’t want to disappoint anyone. “That’s not the point. I just need to bring my grade up.”

Shinwon ran a hand through his hair, and Hyunggu crossed his legs under the desk. “The semester is almost over. There aren’t many assignments I can give you before semester grades are due.”

Hyunggu whined in frustration. “Please hyung. I’ll do anything to raise my grade.”

Shinwon raised a single eyebrow. “Define anything.”

Hyunggu was oblivious to the true meaning of the words. “Anything under the sun. I can’t fail this semester. I just can’t!” His passion brought him to his feet, leaning against another student desk.

Shinwon stood, walking over to the younger. He leaned in extremely close, and Hyunggu found himself able to count his eyelashes if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to or anything. Definitely not.

Shinwon’s gaze flickered to his lips, and it was then that Hyunggu became hyperaware of what was happening. Of what was about to happen.

“Hyunggu-yah,” Shinwon whispered. “I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?”

Hyunggu almost broke his neck trying to nod so fast. Shinwon chuckled quietly, the captured the younger’s lips, moving them against his own slowly. He grabbed Hyunggu’s hand, leading him over to the professor’s desk chair. He sat, and Hyunggu followed, putting his legs on either side of Shinwon, straddling him. He attached his lips to the elder’s long neck, sucking faint marks on the coulmmn of his throat. Hyunggu roughly rocked their hips together, making Shinwon tighten the grip he had on his waist. This had escalated, but neither Hyunggu nor Shinwon could say they disliked it.

The younger pulled away briefly, eyes searching Shinwon’s. “Hyung, are we about to…have sex?”

Shinwon laughed again, entwining his fingers with Hyunggu’s in a way that made his heart jump. “I don’t know, Hyunggu-yah. Are you interested in having sex with me?”

Hyunggu rolled his eyes. “I’m actively grinding our crotches together and we’ve been making out for like ten minutes. Isn’t that an answer in itself?”

“Good point,” Shinwon amended. He pulled Hyunggu’s shirt over his head, and the younger’s hand fluttered towards the white buttons on Shinwon’s chest. He undid them, and slid the garment over Shinwon’s broad shoulders and down his arms. Hyunggu removed himself from Shinwon’s lap, who watched him as he sank to his knees.

"You can start by sucking me off." Shinwon said. The words were straightforward and dirty, but Hyunggu loved it. He undid the elder's pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. His throbbing arousal sprang out at Hyunggu, and he let out a small yelp of surprise. He grabbed onto the provided dick, stroking it slowly and looking up at Shinwon through thick eyelashes.

"Don't be a tease Hyunggu-yah." Upon his words, the younger took him into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the length. Bobbing his head, he took Shinwon a little deeper. Hyunggu ran his tongue over the tip, eliciting a moan from the man standing above him. Shinwon started moving his hips along with Hyunggu's lips, arching into the provided heat. He tangled his fingers in the younger's hair, forcing him deeper (not that there was much to begin with). Hyunggu managed with little difficulty, but like a good student, Hyunggu didn't complain.

Shinwon motioned for him to stand. "Pants off," He ordered, and Hyunggu was all too quick to comply. Shinwon pushed him against the desk and crashed their lips together, kissing the other eagerly. Hyunggu's arms came up to wrap around Shinwon's neck line vines, pressing their bodies ever closer. Shinwon turned him around, Hyunggu's hips knocking against the desk.

"You have two options, Mr. Kang. Slow or fast?"

Hyunggu's answer was instantaneous. "Fast."

"Good choice," Shinwon said, the smirk in his voice loud. He placed a hand on Hyunggu's neck, forcing him to bend over until his stomach lay flat against the desk. There was tearing and a cap flipping, so the younger knew Shinwon was preparing himself, but he was impatient. His cock was leaking needily, precum dripping onto the floor, and he almost found himself rutting against the wood.

Shinwon debated using his saliva as more lubricant, but decided that ha wasn't good at eating ass and let it go. He entered Hyunggu slowly, centimeter by centimeter, and his knees nearly buckled at how amazingly tight and wonderfully hot Hyunggu's ass was. The long, drawn out whimper that left Hyunggu was almost as beautiful as everything else Shinwon was feeling.

"Shinwon?"

"Hm?" He replied, voice strangled.

"Why does Professor Lee have condoms and lube in his desk?" Hyunggu asked innocently.

Shinwon breathed a laugh. "Hyojong-ssi is always nailing him in here."

Hyunggu's eyes widened. "Hyojong hyung? My dance TA?"

"It seems to be that way." Shinwon finishes, carding his fingers through Hyunggu hair. He jokingly grabbed a handful and pulled it, but he wasn't expecting Hyunggu to gasp and push back against him.

"Hyunggu-yah," he started, "You like having your hair pulled?"

"Just move," The younger whines, face aflame. Shinwon rocked his hips experimentally and a moan slipped from Hyunggu's lips. Shinwon didn't think it was voluntary. He repeated the action and Hyunggu let out a high whine, wordlessly begging for more. The way Shinwon's hips were moving was absolutely sinful. He reached his arms out and held onto the edge of the desk while he was fucked over it.

Shinwon's thrusts were slow and measured, almost as if he forgot that he had asked Hyunggu for what he wanted. As a way of reminder, the younger pushed back against him, winding his hips in a circular motion. Shinwon wasn't having any of it. He kept his hips snapping forward as he spoke.

"Tell me what you want, Hyunggu-yah."

Hyunggu shook his head. "No, too embarrassing."

Shinwon grabbed a handful of Hyunggu's hair, lifting him up. His back was arched prettily, and the head of Shinwon's cock was rubbing against his prostate in a maddening way. The elder of the two leaned to whisper in his ear. "It wasn't a request."

Hyunggu whined loudly, his consciousness clouded with pure need. "Fuck, Shinwon hyung. Manhandle me, please."

Quick as lightning, Shinwon had Hyunggu on his back. His hips were moving at a speed he didn't even know he was capable of. Hyunggu, bless him, was beside himself with pleasure, legs wrapped around Shinwon like a vise as he was drilled mercilessly. Their thighs collided in a filthy harmony. Hyunggu's prostate was pleasantly abused. The desk, Professor Lee's poor desk, was inching forward with every thrust. Hyunggu reached down and grabbed his own member, flicking his wrist quickly as he jerked himself off."

"Oh my god!" Hyunggu borderline wailed as he came. Shockwaves of pleasure rolled through him and he convulsed on the desk, the sheer force of his unexpected orgasm rendering him unable to stay still. He began clenching around Shinwon, and that proved to be too much for the older man. He let out a strangled  groan as he came, spilling into the condom.

Hyunggu's entire body was limp as Shinwon pulled out of him. The condom was tied and disposed of, the floor wiped clean. Hyunggu redressed himself as Shinwon tidied up. Not a word was exchanged.

"Hyunggu-yah."

He turned. "Yes?"

Shinwon smiled sleepily, and it made Hyunggu want to kiss him senseless. "I'll change your grade."

Hyunggu sank into a deep bow, muttering his thanks. He couldn't believe he just initiated and went through with a bad porn plot. He walked toward the door and twisted the handle quietly, trying the make as least noise as possible, an unfathomable thought just ten minutes prior.

Hyunggu opened the seminar room door, and his heart stopped. Right next to the door was none other than Kim Hyojong, buttoning his pants and licking his own cum off his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is utterly, absolutely, one hundred percent about sex.

Words could not explain how uncomfortable Hyunggu was. The problem wasn't that one teacher assistant was listening (and probably watching) him get fucked by another. Well, it was a problem, just not Hyunggu's. His problem was that he found it fucking hot.

  
He turned back to the classroom, hurriedly waving Shinwon over. He leapt to his feet, going over to the door with Hyunggu. When his eyes found the subject of attention, his glare hardened.

"Hyojong!" Shinwon barked.

The dancer looked up from his fingers as if just noticing that there were people there. He shot Hyunggu an unapologetic smile. "Shinwon-ssi, what's up?"

Shinwon scoffed. "Enjoy yourself?"

Hyojong nodded. "Hyunggu is so loud."

Hyunggu face inflamed at the comment. Shinwon and Hyojong were in the middle of an intense stare down, the tension around them thick. Hyunggu stepped between them, placing a hand on either chest, pushing them further apart. "You idiots. Stop glaring at each other."

Shinwon scratched his head. "So what do we do now?"

Hyojong smiled, the apples of his cheeks protruding in an adorable way. "Shinwon-ah, Hyunggu-yah, this is a formal invitation to my house tonight."

Shinwon looked confused. "Why?"

Hyunggu shushed him. "Just go with it."

Hyojong smiled wider, patting Hyunggu's bottom before walking away. "That's my boy! I'll text you the address!"

Then he was gone, leaving a confused Shinwon and a blushing Hyunggu behind him.

—

Hyunggu raced back to his shared apartment, heart racing wildly. It was about 2pm, and he needed hours to prepare himself. He hung up his keys, calling out for his roommate.

"Wooseok-ah!"

Wooseok poked his head out of his room, a smile lighting up his features when he saw the other. "Hyunggu, what's up?"

"I need help," Hyunggu started, "Is Yuto here?"

"I'm here," came the deep voice from Wooseok's room. Hyunggu walked past Wooseok into his room, grabbing Yuto's hand and disturbing him from his 'studying' (read: a set of papers and textbooks laid out as a ploy while he made out with Wooseok). He practically dragged him to his own room, Wooseok padding behind them quietly.

"Sit." Hyunggu commanded, almost like one would a dog. Yuto raised a singular eyebrow, but complied anyway, taking a spot at the foot of the bed. Wooseok sat in his boyfriend's lap.

Yuto's voice was muffled by Wooseok's arm. "You do know I'm older than you right?"

Hyunggu ignored him. "So...I just fucked Shinwon hyung."

Wooseok sputtered. "Hyunggu, you what? Our biology TA?"

Hyunggu pouts. "I know, it's terrible."

"I thought you were just going to talk to him about your grade!" Wooseok said.

"I was." Hyunggu whined. "But he looked so good and I told him I would do anything to raise my grade. So he goes 'define anything' and before I can fully process what was happening he was kissing me then I was on his lap then I was sucking his dick then he was fucking me on Professor hyung's desk." It came out all in a rush.

Wooseok gawked. "Professor Lee? Hwitaek hyung?"

Hyunggu nodded. "The one and only."

Yuto laughed loudly, jostling Wooseok. "That's like bad porn!"

Hyunggu flopped down, draping himself over their legs. "That's not even the worst part."

"There's more?" Yuto asked.

"Yeah, I open the door to leave and guess who's standing there?"

Wooseok clapped his hands. "Ooh, I love guessing games!"

Yuto shushed him, then answered Hyunggu. "Professor hyung?"

"Changgu hyung? The Korean Literature TA?" Wooseok guessed.

Yuto whooped. "He's hot."

Hyunggu sighed. "It was Hyojong hyung."

Wooseok snorted. "The one who's always hitting on you?"

"Mhm. He was watching Shinwon hyung fuck me. Then when he was discovered, he invited Shinwon and I to his house tonight."

Yuto and Wooseok had barely stopped laughing before Hyunggu launched himself onto them. They fell back onto his bed in a heap.

"You assholes, stop laughing!" Hyunggu complained. "What do you think he wants?"

They other two looked at each other, then at Hyunggu, and then burst into laughter again. Hyunggu flicked Wooseok on the forehead, trying to sober him up. It took a few more minutes, but they finally got quiet.

Yuto wiped a stray tear away from his eye. "Hyunggu, it's so obvious he wants to have sex with you."

Hyunggu nodded, like he knew this information. "I know. But why invite Shinwon hyung? 'I watched you fuck Hyunggu this afternoon and I wanted to give you an equal opportunity to watch me do the same to him?'"

"No, idiot," Wooseok said, flicking his forehead. "He wants to have sex with both of you."

Hyunggu coughed, eyes wide. "What on earth are you talking about Wooseok?"

The youngest rolled his eyes. "Because Shinwon is attractive. Plus I know Hyojong hyung. He wants what he can't have. And since you're like halfway in love with Shinwon hyung, he wants to derail you before you two start dating and he can't anymore. Hyojong is many things, but a  homewrecker isn't one of them."

Hyunggu blinked. That was a lot of information to take in. Then, "I'm not in love with Shinwon!"

Yuto sighed. "You keep telling yourself that. Let's get you showered and dressed, yeah?"

While Hyunggu was in the shower, Yuto called over his friend Yan An, deciding that they would need reinforcements. He asked if he could bring his boyfriend and Wooseok had agreed. Hyunggu nearly had a damn heart attack when he got of the shower and saw four people sitting on his bed, not two like when he left.

"Changgu hyung!" Hyunggu greeted when he saw him. He bowed, which was a little awkward wearing only a towel, but he managed.

The elder graced him with a nod while Yuto explained everything. "Yan An's boyfriend, his plus one. This is Yan An, a friend of mine."

Hyunggu bowed to him too.

Changgu laid back into Yan An's lap. "So what's going on?"

Wooseok beamed. "Hyunggu is getting fucked again tonight."

Yan An whistled. "Again?"

Hyunggu flushed red. "Yeah, I...uh, had sex like, a little over an hour ago."

"And he's getting fucked again tonight." Wooseok repeats.

Hyunggu cringed. "I'm not getting fucked, Wooseok. I got invited to someone's house."

"Who's house?" Yan An inquired. His fingers carded through Changgu's hair.

"Hyojong hyung's." Hyunggu answered. Changgu snorted a laugh.

"You're definitely getting fucked Hyunggu-yah. That hyung and another one are always talking about you in those mandatory staff meetings. I can't remember his name."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Hyunggu spluttered.

Changgu yawned absentmindedly. "Hyojong hyung and another hyung talk about you in meetings. Rather obscenely too, Professor Jo and Lee hyungs always have to make them stop. When it doesn't work, Hongseok hyung, the English TA, physically intervenes, but I think he just does it as a favor for Professor Jo because they're fucking. I forget the other's name but he's really tall and has great bone structure."

Hyunggu sighed. "That would be Shinwon, the one I fucked this afternoon."

Yan An whistled again. "You're gonna have so much fun tonight."

Yuto snapped his fingers impatiently. "Let's get him ready for a good dicking."

—

They sent Hyunggu out of the door with his lilac hair styled and gelled. He wore a red button up shirt, and tight black jeans that 'made his ass look even hotter than it already is,' according to Yuto (which earned him a healthy slap on the arm from Wooseok). Hyunggu felt confident, and strode up to Hyojong's door just as Shinwon was arriving.

Hyojong lived in a house, an actual house, which is unheard of for college students in Seoul. But Hyunggu would soon find out why.

Hyojong was not one for pleasantries and small talk. He ushered them in, taking them down to the basement.

_This is utterly, absolutely, one hundred percent about sex._

The lights were dimmed, which was the first thing that Hyunggu noticed. There was a table with a bunch of toys laid out, in various shapes and colors. He looked to the bed in the middle of the room. It was large, only dressed with a sheet, marking it for something that clearly was not sleeping. The last attraction was the ceiling, decorated in various ropes and chains that made Hyunggu's heart rate increase.

"Wow," Shinwon breathed.

"Impressed?" Hyojong asked, a small smile on his lips.

"A little." Hyunggu answered, seeing as Shinwon looked to be in utter shock. The youngest walked over to a table full of toys, observing and fingering them gently.

Hyojong's timid smile broke into a full on grin. "Thanks. I usually use this stuff with Hwitaek hyung, but I think he's out fucking Hongseok hyung tonight."

Shinwon raised an eyebrow at that. "Jinho hyung doesn't mind?"

Hyojong snorted. "Nah, he's been busy cuddling up to Professor Byun as of late."

Hyunggu jumped as the pretty toy he picked up — a small lilac thing, the same shade as his hair — started vibrating. Hyojong stepped closer to him, plucking the instrument from his fingers and turning it off before setting it on the table. He leaned into the younger's body, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"Do you like this one babe?" Hyojong all but purred and Hyunggu flushed red, nodding his head shyly. He looked so small and cute and innocent and Hyojong couldn't take it. So he kissed him.

Hyojong paid no attention to Hyunggu's meticulously styled hair, courtesy of Yan An; his hands were quick to rake through and grab hold of the light purple locks. The sharp tug sent shockwaves through Hyunggu's body, and he shivered outwardly, causing Hyojong to chuckle. A low moan tumbled out of Hyunggu as Hyojong pressed his thin lips against the hollow of his throat, grip on his hair as tight as ever. Hyojong paused, shoving the youngest towards the bed. "I want your clothes off and I want you splayed out on that bed by the time I'm done with him," Hyojong says, nodding toward Shinwon, who had been standing there awkwardly watching the other two men kiss each other hungrily.

Hyunggu obeyed with vigor, ridding himself of his clothes after much difficulty. He almost pouted at the fact that neither of his hyungs had noticed his spectacular appearance, but he felt this immaturity fade as he observed the sight before him.

Shinwon — Ko Shinwon, the most dominant person Hyunggu knew — was mewling like a kitten under Hyojong's touch. Though he was much shorter, it was easy to see that Hyojong was controlling the kiss, pulling Shinwon down to meet his mouth by the lapels on his expensive trench coat. Shinwon broke away when he noticed Hyunggu watching them with increased interest, flushing red at how easily he gave in. Hyojong smiled, and slapped his ass before walking over to Hyunggu. "Damn, Shinwon-ah, if I knew it was that easy I would have done that a long time ago."

Shinwon rolled his eyes, discarding of his own clothes while Hyojong approached Hyunggu. He was spread out, like he was asked to be, and Hyojong's chest swelled with excitement. He lowered a set of white fluffy handcuffs from the ceiling. He dangled them in maknae's face.

"I'm going to use these on you. Is that okay?" Hyojong asked, voice leaking with concern. Hyojong sighed when Hyunggu merely nodded. "I need to hear you say it, Hyunggu-yah."

Hyunggu swallowed. "Hyojong hyung, I give you permission to use anything in your arsenal on me."

Hyojong merely grinned, fastening the fluffy things to Hyunggu's wrists. The poor thing watched in awe, breath hitching at the telltale click. Shinwon then appeared next to the bed, holding the vibrator of Hyunggu's affections. Hyunggu allowed Hyojong to spread his legs easily, but craned his neck to see what was going on when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Is something...wrong?" Hyunggu asked.

Shinwon shook his head in disbelief. "You already stretched yourself?"

Hyunggu blushed deeply. "Oh. That. I prepared before I got here, you know, to save time."

Hyojong glanced at one of his hands, hanging limply from the handcuffs. "You're hands aren't this big. What gives?"

Hyunggu laughed. Hyojong walked away to coat the vibrator in lube. Before the youngest could get a word in to explain, Shinwon interjected.

"Was it that Wooseok kid? His hands are huge."

Hyunggu laughed again, a bit harder this time. "I happen to have some rather thick toys of my own."

Hyojong returned with the vibrator sufficiently lathered up. Hyunggu instinctively raised his hips, and then the intruder was pressing into him slowly. He bit his lip to keep the moan in, but that was only managed with difficulty. Hyojong didn't seem satisfied with the lack of noise. He twisted the tool sharply, making it "accidentally" brush against his prostate. Still nothing. Hyojong frowned.

Shinwon gently pried the toy from the fingers of the eldest, replacing them with his own. He began working in and out of Hyunggu, twisting his wrist tantalizingly slow. All of this Hyunggu could handle. What he could not handle, though, was Shinwon's sneaky hand which had come up to grab his hair. And not only was his hair pulled, a whimper escaping him immediately, but his head was yanked backward, leaving his neck vulnerable. Shinwon took complete advantage of this, lips wandering Hyunggu's neck but dangerously close to his ear, filthy words spilling from his lips in an effort to unravel Hyunggu's self control.

"Oh you poor thing, you thought we would accept silence from you."

Hyunggu twisted his hips, trying to escape, but this action only heightened the pleasure. Shinwon suppressed a chuckle.

"You like this, don't you? You enjoy being restricted, Hyunggu-yah?"

Hyunggu bit his lip, nearly drawing blood in his effort to remain silent. "No."

Shinwon laughed, his wrist picking up speed. "You don't have to lie to me, baby. I know you fucking love it because you're doing everything in your power to keep from moaning out like a little debauched _whore_."

Hyunggu whimpered quietly. He rolled his lips into his mouth, clamping them together, as if to mask the sound. Considering Shinwon's proximity, he might as well have screamed into a microphone.

"So pretty. Moan for me Hyunggu, a little bit louder this time," Shinwon requested. Hyunggu shook his head defiantly, as if he wasn't under Shinwon's control. The elder either ignored him, or just didn't see the action. Most likely the latter, because his eyes were trained on Hyunggu's greedy hole, sucking up the toy like that was all he was meant to do in life.

Shinwon released his hair, hand coming down to rub small circles of Hyunggu's toned stomach. "Look at how perfect you are, Hyunggu-yah. You're taking it just like a virgin."

When Hyunggu's only response was a jiggle of the handcuffs, Shinwon continued talking.

"Except you aren't a virgin, because you let me take you on Professor's desk today. You spread yourself out for me, like the little whore you are. Isn't that right, Hyunggu?"

Despite himself, Hyunggu parted his lips in a moan that was not at all silent. The sound ricocheted off the walls, loud and pleading. He keened at Shinwon's words, his back arching impressively. Hyojong watched on in awe.

"You're nothing but a loud, filthy little toy for me to play with whenever I please."

Hyunggu nodded quickly, all past qualms forgotten. "Yes, hyung. I'm all yours. I'm your little plaything."

Hyunggu's hips were rising and sinking against Shinwon's ministrations, and Hyojong just wanted some attention. His member had grown to full hardness watching the show, and he was aching for release. He strode over to the pair, taking over the vibrator from Shinwon.

Hyojong pressed toy into Hyunggu until it was barely, just barely brushing his prostate. Then he flicked the switch to full power.

Hyunggu jolted forward, his hips snapping upwards at the new sensation. He began speaking through pants. "It...wasn't...even...on?"

Gravity actively worked against him, forcing his hips to drop the the mattress. This was incredibly pleasurable for the youngest, and his head dropped backwards to the headboard. Satisfied with his reaction, Hyojong pulled Shinwon away from Hyunggu and closer to himself, leaving the youngest to watch them.

Their lips met messily, all teeth and tongue. Shinwon sighed softly, and Hyojong absolutely loved it. He guided Shinwon into straddling his lap. His long legs hung down oddly, but no one seemed to notice. Shinwon subconsciously began to grind down onto Hyojong's erection, which was pressing into his own through two thin layers of clothing. Hyojong gripped Shinwon's hips, pushing him down harder to increase the friction. Shinwon was panting, and buried his head in Hyojong's neck in embarrassment.

Hyojong was quick to flip Shinwon onto his back. He discarded of his own sweatpants before removing Shinwon's briefs. He nudged the taller's legs open and settled between them.

He pressed kisses to the younger's trembling thighs, smiling when Shinwon whined in complaint. Coating his fingers in lube, Hyojong asked, "You didn't prep yourself before you got here, did you?"

Hyunggu huffed behind them.

Shinwon shook his head, and Hyojong began pushing his index finger inside of him. Shinwon tensed at the intrusion. Hyojong frowned slightly.

"Shinwon, babe, I need you to relax for me."

Shinwon shook his head again. He spoke through gritted teeth. "Haven't...bottomed...in three years."

Hyojong added his middle finger, pressing more kisses to Shinwon's thighs. "Why for me?"

"What?"

Hyojong added a third finger, not daring to move  when he hears Shinwon's response in the form of a hiss. "Why are you bottoming for me now?"

"Not for you. For Hyunggu." Shinwon croaked. Hyunggu, hearing his name, stopped his vain attempts to fuck himself down onto the active vibrator.

"What?" Hyunggu and Hyojong said in unison. Sensing an explanation, Hyojong began moving his fingers slowly.

"I hear how — _fuck Hyojong do that again_ — how he talks about me to his friends. I know how he wants to see me." Shinwon said.

Hyojong chuckled. "Cute."

Hyunggu flushed ruby. He hadn't known that he was so...loud when expressing these thoughts to Wooseok and Yuto. And knowing that Shinwon knows how he thinks of him is absolutely mortifying. It makes him feel hopelessly exposed.

But that embarrassment is drowned out by arousal because _holy shit Shinwon knows what I want and he's doing it just for me._

In the time that it took for Hyunggu to process that, Hyojong had become daring, his fingers increasing in speed. Shinwon was loud, begging for more, faster. Hyojong was more than happy to oblige.

This was past the point of prep. Hyojong was finger fucking Shinwon because he wanted to and the younger loved it.

Seeing Shinwon so riled up was doing dangerous things to Hyunggu self-control. The little knot at the base of his abdomen was tightening. Hyunggu rattled his handcuffs in warning, but he came before either of them could do anything. White stripes painted his abdomen while a loud cry pierced the air; his own, he realized after it was over.

Hyojong and Shinwon watched him come apart, but Hyojong's fingers never stopped moving. Once Hyunggu settled backwards, Hyojong leaned over to him, leaving Shinwon painfully empty.

Hyojong's clean fingers held Hyunggu's chin in an iron grip. "Did I say you could come?"

"I-I didn't know—"

"Did I say you could come?" Hyojong repeated himself.

Hyunggu hung his head and pouted. "No."

Hyojong kissed his nose, then made a tsk tsk sound. "I guess I'll just fuck Shinwon in front of you."

Hyunggu's chest tightened. "Hyung, please don't."

Hyojong smirked. "We're begging now?"

Shinwon didn't exactly know whay Hyunggu was begging for, but the whiny undertone to his voice was absolutely orgasmic. A hand reached down to stroke himself, eyes fluttering shut while Hyojong and Hyunggu playfully argued.

"Please don't torment me like that, hyung," The youngest begged. "I'll do anything."

"Define anything." Hyojong smirked, knowing the words were familiar to him.

Hyunggu rattled the handcuffs. "I'll take both of you right now if you don't fuck him in front of me."

Shinwon paused. "Hyunggu-yah. Can you handle that?"

He seemed...concerned. The mere thought of it made Hyunggu feel warm. "I don't know, but I need it right now."

Hyojong laughed, a bright, feathery sound. "Incredible."

Before Hyunggu could ask what he meant, the vibrator was removed from his ass and replaced with Hyojong's four fingers. No time was wasted in curling them, and Hyunggu whined. He was still sensitive from his previous orgasm. But Hyojong's fingers felt impossibly good, better than his own. Completely aware of what he was doing, Hyunggu began fucking himself down onto the provided appendages. His eyes were screwed shut in bliss. So tightly that he didn't even notice Shinwon sidling up next to him.

Shinwon's voice was like velvet. "You look so beautiful like this, Hyunggu-yah."

Hyunggu's eyelids twitched, but remained closed. Shinwon took that as an invitation to continue. His eyes perused Hyunggu's body, all thick thighs and toned chest and birthmark on his tummy. He looked so delicate but so absolutely fucked out that Shinwon was having trouble breathing. Hyojong raised an eyebrow at him, and then Shinwon remembered he was supposed to be talking.

"All spread out like this. Taking not one, not two, not three, but four fingers like you were made for it. So pretty and eager for me, baby."

Hyunggu moaned, high in this throat. "Hyojong hyung, I'm going to come just like this if you don't fuck me now," Hyunggu turned his head in Shinwon's direction, "You too hyung."

Hyojong retracted his fingers, kissing Hyunggu's thighs. Shinwon shifted to lay underneath him, let Hyojong cover him in lube, and slid into Hyunggu as easy as breathing. This was a familiar sensation for both, but Hyunggu still moaned loudly like he'd never had any dick in his life.

That was the easy part.

Hyojong was lubed up, waiting for the okay from Hyunggu. The lilac hair boy nodded his consent. Taking a deep breath, Hyojong pressed the head of his cock against the waiting hole. It glided in beautifully. Hyojong inhaled, sliding his hips forward centimeter by centimeter, until he was fully sheathed inside of Hyunggu and _holy shit it was hot and tight and perfect._

Hyunggu felt full in a way he never had in his life, and the sensation was absolutely maddening. He was panting, but Hyojong leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from him. Hyunggu chased his lips when he pulled away, the flushed in embarrassment.

"You both can move now," he said.

Hyojong was all too eager. He pulled out a little, then his hips snapped forward. He set a breakneck pace from the beginning, leaving Hyunggu moaning desperately.

Shinwon, much to Hyunggu's surprise, was a lot more gentle. He thrusted slowly to combat Hyojong's furious pace, winding his hips in a circle that touched places in Hyunggu that had never been discovered. His hands reached up to Hyunggu's chest, dutifully playing with his nipples. He pinched and rolled the buds, and left Hyunggu gasping.

Between the three of them, Shinwon had been closest to an orgasm before this, so it was no surprise when he came first. He pulled out of Hyunggu and rolled over to watch the show.

Hyojong was absolutely pounding him, and Hyunggu's neck lolled back against the headboard. Hyojong's thrusts, though, were becoming sloppy and erratic. Hyunggu could feel it.

"Hyung, stop," he said. When Hyojong complied, Hyunggu's next words made Shinwon's heart jolt. "Fuck my throat."

It was an order, a command, and Hyojong couldn't bring himself not to comply. He pulled out of Hyunggu and stood over him. The head of his dick was positioned in front of Hyunggu's lips, and the younger parted them easily. His jaw was slack, and Hyojong slid his cock against the waiting tongue. Once his mouth was closed, Hyojong was encased in wet heat and he knew he wouldn't last long.

So he grabbed ahold of Hyunggu's hair, having learned he liked that, and resumed the earlier pace of his hips. Hyunggu took it as well as dick could be taken, not a complaint nor a gag, although tears did well up in his eyes.

Hyojong spilled into Hyunggu's mouth, and he swallowed it with little difficulty. Hyunggu came for a second time right after, untouched, from just the elation of being used for someone else's pleasure.

Hyojong unlocked the handcuffs and gently guided an exhausted Hyunggu onto the bed, where he soon followed. The three of them lay there, breathing, soaking up each other's company. After a few minutes, Hyunggu broke the silence.

"I have to go. Wooseok will go insane with anxiety if I don't come home."

Hyojong nodded. "There's a bathroom over there."

Hyunggu stood, picking up his clothes on the way there. Even after the bathroom door closed, Hyojong and Shinwon sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You're so whipped for him," Hyojong told Shinwon honestly.

Shinwon sighed. "I know."

Hyunggu emerged from the restroom, looking every bit as stunning as he did when he came in, though his hair was a little messy. Without a word, he approached the men on the bed. He kissed Hyojong first, Shinwon next. It lingered a little longer than either of them were expecting. Hyunggu blushed, yet again, turned and showed himself the way out.

"Your ass looks great in those jeans!" Hyojong called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst person on earth this has been done for a week and a half but I was never really satisfied with it so I kept making changes. FOR A WEEK AND A HALF
> 
> thank u for reading!!
> 
> 170220  
> -Z

**Author's Note:**

> there's a part two to this where it becomes a threesome bear with me here 
> 
> thank u for reading!!
> 
> 170206  
> -Z


End file.
